Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for transporting to a printing press, sheets which have been singly separated from a sheet pile.
It has long been known to separate sheets from a sheet pile by lifting and transporting them in a direction to a sheet-processing machine, such as a printing press, by suitable lifting and/or feeding equipment, such as suction devices. The lifting and transport motion is controlled in incremental fashion by cam drives.
German Patent 11 77 652 shows a device for transporting sheets separated from a sheet pile by feeder nozzles and fed by these feeder nozzles to a sheet-processing machine. The feeder nozzles are disposed so as to be controllable incrementally via a pivotally disposed crank transmission. The feeder nozzles are tipped or tilted by the pivoting motion and are therefore set on edge or caused to assume a canted position on the sheets. Moreover, tipping or tilting of the feeder nozzles at the end of the transport path can result in the formation of folds and creases in the sheet.